


Who Needs Porn When You've Got Michael's Hoodie?

by JaredsBathbombs



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I have a detailed thesis outline due, I know I won't be in a few months, I'll just be stressed, M/M, Porn Without Plot, a night before the thesis is due, and I have to defend it, and this is what I'm doing with my time, basically just porn, bye, enjoy, like a full fifteen page thesis, okay, super gay, you better be grateful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredsBathbombs/pseuds/JaredsBathbombs
Summary: Michael walks in on Jeremy jerking it to Michael's jacket.





	Who Needs Porn When You've Got Michael's Hoodie?

Jeremy bucked his hips up into his hand and leaned his back against the headboard of his bed. He let out a long string of moans, eyes half-closed in bliss as his body shuddered with pleasure. His hand stroked along his dick, picking up pace. Jeremy's breathing hitched and become much more erratic. 

"Fuck," he moaned out, his other hand grasping desperately at the red piece of clothing he had pressed against is face. He inhaled deeply. "M-Mich-a-ael~"

It had become a habit for him. He had felt guilty for a long time after the first time he used the thought of Michael to help get him off. It had just been images of Michael in his head at first. Memories of the way Michael bit his bottom lip when they were trying to figure out how to beat a new level of apocalypse of the damned. After this he had started looking through pictures of Michael on his phone. This lead to him conjuring up compromising situations. Michael bent over a table. Michael sprawled out on his bed, hoodie riding up to reveal his stomach. Michael running his hand up Jeremy's thigh to come to rest near his groin. This time, however, he had Michael's smell. Michael had left his hoodie at his house the night before by accident. Jeremy now had it pressed to his face. With Michael's scent around him and his eyes closed he could pretend that Michael was holding him. That Michael was the one with his hand around his dick.

Jeremy moaned loudly, glad that his father was out today. He felt himself reaching his climax and moved his hand, letting his high edge off, wanting to build up a good end for himself. A moment later he gripped his dick again, pumping slowly. His phone was buzzing on his nightstand and he grabbed it, answering the call.

"Hello?" he said, voice thankfully steady.

"Hey Jer."

Jeremy's hips jerked up at Michael's voice. It was completely unexpected and he didn't know how to go about it, but with his smell surrounding him  _and_ his voice talking right in is ear jolts of pleasure surged through his body, giving him a new feeling that he wasn't used to. 

"What's up, Micah?"

"Well I left my hoodie at your house yesterday and I thought I'd come get it. But then I decided to call you because I realized I hadn't yet and didn't want to come over unannounced, so-" Jeremy's bedroom door burst open, "I'm he...re..."

Jeremy was frozen. Hand unmoving, and eyes wide. He had draped Michael's jacket around his shoulders so that he could hold the phone to his ear. That's were Michael's eyes were fixated. He shifted his gaze to Jeremy's eyes in question before lowering it to rest on the still-hard object in Jeremy's hand. Michael lowered his phone. 

"I-it's not what it looks like?" Jeremy said, panic filling his tone. 

"Jeremy," Michael said in a disappointed voice, "how the hell are you going to play this off?" 

"I-I...can we just...forget about this?" 

"No, no," Michael was amused now, and crossed his arms over his chest. "I want to know what you've been doing if this isn't what it looks like."

"I...mistook my...dick for a...a...a re...mote?"

Michael snorted. "A remote for what? A vibrator?"

Red flushed Jeremy's face. "M-Michael!" he squeaked.

"Sorry, sorry. Couldn't help myself," Michael closed the door and walked over to Jeremy's bed. "Move over."

Jeremy's eyes were wide. "What are you doing?!" 

"I'm joining you."

"W-wha- wha- I- wait- you-"

"Jeremy. You were jerking off with my hoodie wrapped around you. I find it hard to believe you'd be opposed to the idea."

"W-well...I mean...uh..." 

Michael pressed his side against Jeremy, placing his hand on the other's thigh to steady himself. He unzipped his jeans and pushed his boxers down to just below his dick, running his fingers lightly along the underside. Jeremy watched in awe as it became hard. He swallowed before pumping his own hand again. He watched as Michael wrapped his fingers around his dick and pulled on it lazily. The room was soon filled with moans from both boys. There was something exhilarating about it and each of Michael erotic noises sent waves of pleasure to Jeremy's dick. Eventually Jeremy curled up to Michael, his face pressed in the shorter boy's neck. He breathed in, the smell much stronger than it was with just his hoodie alone. He found himself flicking his tongue out to lick Michael's neck, making him shiver in response. 

"Fuck. Jeremy," Michael groaned an threw his head back and to the side, granting his friend more access. Jeremy kiss along his neck, pressing his lips against the skin and sucking harshly, flicking his tongue out. Michael's unoccupied hand grabbed onto Jeremy's thigh, slowly running up and wrapping around the hand Jeremy already had stroking himself. Jeremy moved his hand and ran it underneath Michael's shirt and up his chest, stopping to press against Michael's nipples. "Shit. Jer. They're - AH! - se-sensitive!" Michael's strokes sped up and Jeremy's actions halted for a second as his back arched and he moaned loudly as he came. 

"MICHAAAHHHH! Michael!" He thrust his hips into Michael's hand and breathed heavily. 

"God, Jer, I'm so turned on." 

Jeremy swung himself over so he was looming over the shorter boy and grabbed his legs, dragging him down so he was lying on his back instead of sitting against the headboard. Jeremy sent him a sensual look before moving Michael's hand from his dick and replacing it with his own hand.

"Shit, Jer," Michael breathed out, not used to a hand that wasn't his own jerking him off. 

"Can I kiss you?" Jeremy asked. 

"God, yes." 

Jeremy delved in, running his tongue along his friend's bottom lip before pulling it into his mouth, dragging it lightly between his teeth. Michael moaned into his mouth and he smirked, twisting his wrist and turning Michael's moan louder and more erotic. Jeremy pulled his head away, moving to kiss along his jawline before kissing down his neck and to right under his collarbone, where he began work on a nice hickey. His hand pumped slowly, too slow for Michael's liking apparently because he thrust his hips upwards. 

"Jeremy," he whined when Jeremy pulled his hand away.

"I have an idea." He pushed his hands up Michael's shirt, rubbing his hands along Michael's chest, fingers tweaking at his nipples. Michael arched into his touch, lost in the feeling of pleasure. Jeremy pushed Michael's shirt up to his chin and dipped his head down. He licked Michael's left nipple, still pinching the right one in between his fingers. This new sensation started Michael on a string of indiscernable sounds, it turned Jeremy on and he was surprised to find himself hard again. Michael was eventually able to let out a couple of words.

"J-Jer, so go-ood," he said, head flung back in ecstasy. Jeremy pulled away, grinding his hips down against Michael's. "Geez, how much stamina do you have?" 

"I-I thought I was all out." 

Michael pushed his hips up, rutting against Jeremy's, moaning at the contact. Jeremy smeared the precum from both of them over their dicks, pumping them both in his hand. Michael arched his back at the same time Jeremy let out a loud moan and the both of them came. Jeremy flipped himself over, laying down halfway on Michael and halfway next to him. They breathed heavily as they came down from their respective highs. 

"W-well, that was fun," Michael said.

"Yeah. We should do it again some time."

"Definitely."


End file.
